


standing ovation

by r4m3nlvr



Series: brothers in spirit [4]
Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Oneshot, Random Scenario, all in filipino/tagalog
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4m3nlvr/pseuds/r4m3nlvr
Summary: josh's thoughts during their last song in the concert (fic in filipino)
Relationships: Josh/SB19, SB19 as family - Relationship
Series: brothers in spirit [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800022
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	standing ovation

**Author's Note:**

> found this in my wip folders. pretty old, probably a few months. first filipino fic.

**standing ovation**

**"Josh...!"**

_Alam ko namang maingay, pero bakit wala akong ibang marinig kundi ang malakas na kabog ng puso ko?_

**"Hoy po, Josh!"**

_Teka lang naman. Ba't ang sikip ng dibdib ko? Hindi na ata normal ito...!_

**"Hala si Josh, umiiyak na!"** pabirong sabi ni Stell habang marahan akong niyuyugyog. Saka ko lang naramdaman ang mga kamay niya na nakahawak sa mga braso ko.

**"Wawa bebe..."** Naririnig ko sa gilid ang nakakalokong tawa ni Ken habang tinatakpan niya yung bibig niya. 

_Yare ka sa akin mamaya_ , gusto kong sabihin sa kanya. Kaya lang nung subukan kong buksan ang bibig ko, bigla akong napahagulhol. 

Saka ko lang rin napansin ang mabilis na pagbuhos ng luha mula sa mga mata ko.

Saka ko lang ulit napansin ang malakas na hiyawan ng mga taong sinisigaw ang pangalan ko--pangalan ng mga kapatid ko--pangalan ng grupo namin.

**"Grabe naman si Lolo Josh kung maka-emote,"** narinig kong sinabi ni Sejun. Inakbayan niya ako sabay punas ng luha sa mga mata ko gamit ang damit niya. 

Amoy pawis, walanghiya. 

**"Umayos ka nga,"** sabi pa niya. 

Iirapan ko sana siya nung mapansin kong namumula rin ang mga mata niya sa pagpipigil ng luha. Si Stell naman na malakas rin ang kapit sa braso ko ay umiiyak na din.

Hindi parin humihinto ang hiyawan ng mga tao... ng A'TIN. Mula sa stage ay kitang-kita ko ang pagtaas nila ng mga light stick at banner habang lahat sila ay nagsi-tayuan matapos naming kantahin ang huling kanta ng concert namin.

Tumulo ulit ang luha ko. Nakakainis kasi hindi ko mapigilan, kaya hinayaan ko nalang.

**"Kung ganyan ka magreact sa standing ovation, baka hindi na sila magstanding ovation kahit kailan!"** biro ni Sejun habang hinihila niya ako papunta sa harap ng stage.

Sabay kaming limang nag-bow para tapusin ang concert. Pero yung tili at masigabong palakpakan ay hindi parin humupa. Maingay, masakit sa tenga. Pero sobrang nakakataba ng puso.

Wala naman akong masyadong inaasahan noon. Alam kong madami pa kaming dapat gawin at trabahuhin. At alam kong hindi pa ito ang pinakamataas na pwede naming abutin. 

Pero sa mga panahon tulad nito, naiisip kong hinding-hindi ko pagsisisihan ang pagsugal ko sa buhay noon. Hinding-hindi, lalo na't ganitong saya ang naranasan ko ngayon.

Niyakap ako ni Jah nang mapansin niyang hindi parin ako tumigil sa pag-iyak. **"Halaaa, si Josh kailangan nang iuwi sa condo!"**

Mabilis namang sumali si Stell at niyakap ako mula sa likod. **"Wakanasad, Joooooosh~!"**

Napayakap rin si Sejun at si Ken sabay kantiyaw at tawa. May naramdaman pa akong humihimas ng buhok ko. _Mga sadista._

**"Alam niyo minsan nakakainis na kinakalimutan niyo kung sino ang pinakamatanda dito,"** ang tanging nasabi ko habang isinauli ko ang yakap nilang apat.


End file.
